A Little Meddling
by GlassAngel
Summary: Erik is feeling lonely on Valentine's Day. But all he really needs is a little encouragement from the right source...A little Valentine's Day piece, because I couldn't leave the holiday well enough alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. Especially Ayesha. Even though I apparently own her male twin.**

**Second Disclaimer: My cat made me do this. He really did. I looked at him and got this idea and had to do it. So all complaints of not-much-plot should be directed to Teak.**

**Third Disclaimer (yes, I know this is getting ridiculous): People really did celebrate Valentine's Day in the 1800s, paper valentines and all, so I'm not ascribing a modern holiday custom to the poor characters. Just so ya know.**

Ayesha's tail twitched, winding back and forth in displeasure in an imitation of a snake's motion. Her Erik was ignoring her, an oversight he usually corrected once she brought the matter to his attention.

But he wasn't paying attention. Her tail flicked again.

Erik hunched over a messy table full of pieces of paper, waiting to be filled. In the far corner of the surface lay a growing pile of crumpled pages, determined unfit for his collection of music. His hand never ceased to move, whether it was scratching out notes in ink, scribbling out unsatisfactory measures, or seizing a hopeless page and condemning it to the pile in the corner.

Ayesha sneezed in disgust and leaped onto the tabletop, meowing as pitifully as she could. When that produced no response from Erik, she soundly headbutted his arm.

Erik swore and stood fluidly as his hand jumped across the page he was currently working on. "Ayesha, my dear, that piece was actually decent!" he scolded gently, already crushing the ruined page. Ayesha stared at him, unimpressed, and meowed once more. _Your punishment for ignoring me_, she seemed to say.

His perfect mouth curved into small, sad smile. "I have been neglecting you, haven't I? I apologize, dearest." Slightly mollified, Ayesha allowed him to pick her up and begin stroking her back. "I haven't been quite myself today, I'm afraid. It's this holiday. It has my spirits rather lower than they usually are, though I admit they aren't exceptionally high to begin with."

_You're letting the date distract you? I should be insulted._ Nevertheless, she rubbed her head against his shoulder affectionately.

"You know the custom of exchanging cards with silly poems on them today? Apparently all the men do that for their young ladies. I should only like to spend some time with her today, nothing more. Even with no promise of affection, that would make me happy." Erik sighed.

_This is sillier than those poems. Stop moping and pet me. If your happiness really depends on the company of that girl, then go and spend time in her company._ Ayesha flexed her claws so they sank lightly into the material of Erik's sleeve. He glanced down at her in surprise.

"Would you like me to put you down? Or would you like some food, perhaps?" he inquired. Ayesha's ears perked up at the mention of food. _I certainly wasn't asking for it, but it would be appreciated…_

"I'll get you some. Do you suppose I should ask Christine to come down for a lesson?" Erik wondered as he walked towards the small pantry he kept Ayesha's food in.

_Yes,_ Ayesha grumbled. _If only to stop your lovesick musings. I'll be busy with my food for a while, as it is. With you occupied, I can take my time._

"I think I'll ask her to come down," Erik announced. "You'll be alright with your food in the meantime, I hope? I don't want to leave you lonely."

_Yes, go on, pretend it's your idea. _Ayesha was bored with him now that the prospect of a meal was before her. _Go spend time with that singer._

Erik set a dish of chopped chicken in front of his cat. Gathering his cloak, he fastened it around his thin shoulders and cast a glance backwards towards Ayesha. "I will be back in a few minutes, my dear. Enjoy the food!"

Ayesha looked up briefly, her tongue flicking out to snatch a stray chunk of meat clinging to the fur on her muzzle. _He'll be fine soon enough,_ she decided. _Just as soon as this blasted day's done._ With her work on her master done, she turned her attention back to her food as the door clicked shut.

*****

**Many thanks to the still-unnamed-as-of-yet kitten, who sat on my lap and purred rather encouragingly as I wrote this. Apparently he also finds my eyelashes fascinating, as he kept batting at them every few minutes. Only reason he still gets away with it after several weeks is because he's so darned cute...**

**Happy Valentine's Day, all!**

**~ange**


End file.
